Valley of Rain
by rei2000
Summary: After a battle with the Goa’uld, Daniel is separated from the rest of the team. Blinded and lost from the battle, an injured Daniel is found by a mysterious stranger.


Valley of Rain By Kelli Rei  
  
  
  
The rain. It seemed like everything was reduced down to this one thing. The rain. It roared in his ears and washed out his vision. As he sat pined down behind a large tree the fighting rage on around him but he couldn't hear it. It felt like he was stuck in a vacuum and everything around him continue as if he didn't exist. Coming back to his senses, Daniel couldn't see where his teammates were, but he could hear them firing back at the Jaffa. The rain and the thick foliage made it difficult to see anything.  
  
This planet was supposed to be unoccupied. The info brought back by the MALP showed that this was a rainforest type world with no signs of people and certainly no Goa'uld presence. When they stepped through the gate they were only met by rain.  
  
Three days on this planet and all they got was non-stop rain. Sitting in his tent Daniel was beginning to think that this whole mission should be scraped. He tried to venture out despite the rain yesterday but ended up getting bogged down in the mud not far from camp. Now sitting in his tent Daniel spent his time listening to Jack complain about how they were all going to drown before they leave here because of all the rain.  
  
Jack shifted to look over Daniel's shoulder at Daniel's translation journal laying open in his lap. "Hey, what are you writing?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing, hmmm." Jack read what he could see on the open pages. "Day one, Planet PX65678, rain. Day two, Planet PX65678, more Rain. Day three, Planet PX65678, even More RAIN." Jack laughed at Daniel's writings. "I know for sure now that we need to call it quits and go home."  
  
Daniel gave Jack a funny look as if to say 'It's about time'. Jack stood up to leave, pulling on his rain coat.  
  
"Well, start packing, we'll leave in the morning."  
  
"I never unpacked, Jack."  
  
"Then you can help ME pack then." Jack said stepping through the tent flap. Daniel only sighed in reply as Jack departed.  
  
Closing the book in his lap, he laid back on his cot. It was still early but he figured that he would try to get some sleep anyway.  
  
They were in the mist of packing up their gear that morning to leave, when they were ambushed. The Jaffa solders came out of nowhere and surrounded them cutting them of from the gate. Daniel and the others didn't have time to wonder where they came from as they took cover. Returning fire, he knew that he was too far from the gate and he hoped that one of the others were able to reach it.  
  
He couldn't stay where he was because he saw the Jaffa moving in on him. He started crawling through the mud and low foliage knowing that he was headed away from the gate. When he thinks that he is clear of the fighting he bolts up and makes a run for a group of large trees. Just as he ducks behind them he sees a Jaffa turn towards him and fire at him. The blast of the staff weapon hits the tree he's behind and burns his face knocking him to the ground.  
  
Disorientated and in pain Daniel stumbles around trying to get away from the sounds of the battle. Unable to see where he is going he slips down a steep incline. Tumbling down, he loses consciousness after reaching the bottom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When he comes to, his head feels like it's on fire and his body aches. Surrounded in darkness and he didn't know whether his eyes were open or closed. Reaching up to touch his eyes he realized that they are bandaged up. Someone held his hand in their own.  
  
"You've been badly hurt, you must lay still." A voice said to him. But before Daniel could say anything else he blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Coming to again Daniel was still in pain, but it wasn't bad as before. He still couldn't see but he notices that he is laying down covered with a blanket. Feeling groggy and disorientated Daniel tries to sit up. That action makes the throbbing in his head worse causing him to moan in pain.  
  
"Careful, your injures are severe." Someone said to him, gently pushing his to lay back down. Daniel started at the sound of the voice next to him. "You've been unconscious. I was beginning to think that you wouldn't wake up."  
  
Daniel didn't recognize the male sounding voice. "H.. How long?" Daniel croaked out.  
  
"You been unconscious for almost two weeks. Only recently you started to come around. Your head and eyes seem to be the worst of your injuries and your leg looks like it's not to bad. You also have some broken ribs that I tended to. I did what I could to care for your wounds, they will probably feel worse than they really are."  
  
Daniel groans in pain as he felt his eyes begin to throb in earnest. He heard the man get up and shuffle around and then he returned to Daniel's side. "Here drink this, it will help with the pain." The man said supporting Daniel's head up so he could drink from the cup. Whatever it was, it was very bitter.  
  
"Oh, this is horrible, what is it?" Daniel asked, turning his head away.  
  
"It's only medicine, finish it. You must drink all of it." The man helps Daniel to lay back down. The medicine eased his pain and helped to settle Daniel into a deep sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The smell of food cooking made Daniel realize how hungry he was. He heard someone walk toward him and sit down on the cot next to him.  
  
"Good, you're awake. Here drink this." The man raised him up again and held a cup to his lips. Thinking that it was the same stuff from before, he turned away.  
  
"Come now, its only broth." The man said with a chuckle. "Though I must admit that my cooking doesn't taste like much, but it's filling. Now drink."  
  
Daniel managed to drink most of the thick broth. Lying back down when he was done, Daniel was asleep before he knew it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Waking up to the sound of rain, Daniel was still in some pain but he was feeling a little more clear headed than before. Hearing someone move around he called out to him.  
  
"Hello?" He said weakly.  
  
"Yes, I'm here. How do you feel."  
  
"I feel. my head. I hurt all over."  
  
"You will recover."  
  
"Who are you?" Daniel asked.  
  
"My name is Daemon."  
  
"I'm Daniel. We were attacked by Goa'ulds."  
  
"I was close by when the fighting started and came to see what was going on. I was close enough to see you and your friends being fired upon by a lot of Jaffa soldiers. You were outnumbered and I thought you were going to be captured by them. It looks like you caught a blast from one of their weapons and it injured your eyes." The man said.  
  
"My friends, are they all right?"  
  
"I don't know. I saw two of them, one a woman and a dark skinned man, manage to get through the gate. There was, one like you, who staid behind, escaping into the surrounding forest."  
  
"He got away?" 'Jack' Daniel thought, 'it had to be him'.  
  
"I think so but the Goa'uld sent out a search party to look for him. When I was leaving the area I found you at the bottom of a ravine. That's how you received your other injuries. You must have gotten separated from them. I brought you back here to my camp. We're some distance from the gate so they won't find us here."  
  
Daniel hoped that it was Jack and that he was all right. "We weren't expecting to run into any Goa'ulds here. We thought that this world was uninhabited."  
  
"They come here sometimes but I try to stay clear of them when they do come." The man pulled up the blanket that covered him. "You need to rest."  
  
Daniel had more questions to ask but let himself drift off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daemon removed the bandages from Daniel's eyes. When his vision remained in darkness, Daniel felt the fear and panic well up in the pit of his stomach. "My sight isn't going to come back, is it?" He asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't tell. I wish I could do more for you." Daemon said.  
  
Daniel didn't know what was going to happen to him. He would have to leave SG-1, when and if he got back to earth. He could learn to live with his blindness but he didn't think Gen. Hammond wouldn't send out a blind archaeologist out on missions.  
  
"What am I going to do now." Daniel thought out loud putting his head in his hands. "Please could you leave me along for a little while."  
  
"All right, but know that I'll do what I can to help." The man said as he got up.  
  
Daniel didn't respond.  
  
~~~TBC~~~ 


End file.
